The present invention relates to an auxiliary-handle fixture for a modular headliner of an automobile, and more particularly to a new auxiliary-handle fixture for a module type headliner of an automobile which enables an easy mounting and nevertheless guarantees a firm securement of accessaries against loosening or detachment after mounting.
Generally, a plurality of auxiliary handles are provided on upper positions of both sides inside an automobile for passengers to grip, wherein these handles are positioned inside the car, particularly at inner side of a headliner and fixed on a body panel through certain fixtures.
Conventionally, automobile manufactures installed the auxiliary handles on body panels one by one after attaching headliners on the inside of cars. Because this method adds to the burden of increasing assembling process for car manufactures, in recent years a modular method is employed, wherein when car manufacturers receive headliners already attached with the above-described auxiliary handles made by cooperating companies, the car manufacturers install them on body panels in a one-touch manner.
As a representative form of auxiliary-handle fixtures used in such a modular method is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, those fixtures are formed of metal panels cut in predetermined form followed by bending, wherein in the base area, there are provided base portion 50 positioned between the body panel 10 and the headliner 20 and in the front or tip portion, there are provided hook portion 51 integrally bent from the base portion 50 and fitted in the holes 15 of the body panel 10. When the hooks 51, which are each provided, on respective opposite sides, with wedge-formed supporting pieces 53 spreading toward the base portion 50 from the tip portion, are inserted in the holes 15 of the body panel 10, the supporting pieces 53, in a compressed state, are coupled in the holes 15 of the body panel 10 and subsequently expanded by their own elasticity to engage with the body panel 10 for securement. As shown in Figures, however, in order to help the fixtures 5 coupled in the holes 15 of the body panel 10 to be secured and prevented from play, the supporting pieces 53 are provided, on the end parts, with bending portion 54, which are so formed as to be bent inwardly up to the free ends.
However, the fixtures of this type are associated with the problem that the supporting pieces 53 tend to experience a play as the bending portion 54 get flat or contracted, or even can come off the body panel 10 in extreme cases, when the auxiliary handles 30 connected to fixtures 5 are pulled, because the fixtures 5 are so secured that the bending portion 54 of supporting pieces 53 are tightly held against the inner circumferential surfaces of holes 15 in the body panel 10 but in a somewhat collapsable manner.
The present invention is intended to resolve the above-described problem and thus the object of the invention is to provide a new auxiliary-handle fixture for module type headliner of an automobile which enables an easy mounting and nevertheless guarantees a firm securement of the handle against loosening or detachment after mounting.
The above-described object is achieved according to an aspect of the invention by an auxiliary-handle fixture for a modular headliner of automobile, mounted in a coupling hole 15 of the body panel 10 for fixing an auxiliary handle 30 positioned inside a headliner 20, comprising a body 4 having a central threaded hole 48, a plurality of elastic coupling pieces 40 extending outwardly from the front portion of the body 4 in a spreading manner to the base portion of the body 4 and capable of contacting, with their ends, to the outer surface of the body panel 10 after insertion through the coupling hole 15, and a plurality of supporting pieces 45 bent at the base portion of the body 4 to extend outwardly toward the front portion of the body 4 to thereby elastically bear on the inside surface of the body panel 10 after mounting, wherein in assembling on the body panel 10, the ends of the coupling pieces 40 interfere with the outside surface of the body panel 10 for firm fixing and the end portions of the supporting pieces 45 elastically bear on the inner surface of the body panel 10 for prevention from play.
Preferably, the coupling pieces 40 and supporting pieces 45 are radially arranged around the central threaded hole 48 of the body 4 at predetermined circumferential angle and each pair of the coupling pieces 40 and supporting pieces 45 is arranged overlapped in view of the axial direction of the threaded hole 48.
Preferably, each pair of the coupling pieces 40 and supporting pieces 45 are disposed in opposite direction of the central threaded hole 48 of the body 4.